1. Technical Field
Certain embodiments of the present invention relate to a charged particle beam irradiation apparatus, a charged particle beam irradiating method, and a method of attaching and detaching a transport line thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, as a technique of such a field, charged particle beam irradiation apparatuses described in related art are known as described below. In the related art, a plurality of irradiation chambers is disposed in parallel, whereby it is possible to supply a proton beam from one accelerator toward the plurality of irradiation chambers. The apparatus includes a beam transport line that is linearly extended in an arrangement direction of the irradiation chambers, and branching lines that are branched from the beam transport line and are extended to each irradiation chamber, respectively. Moreover, by switching the operating states (On/Off) of electromagnets of each branching point, it is possible to selectively transport the beam to the irradiation chamber to be used. Furthermore, in the related art, a plurality of irradiation chambers is disposed in a fan-like manner, and respective branching lines extended from one branching point of the beam transport line to each irradiation chamber are provided. Moreover, by switching the operating state of the electromagnet of the branching point, it is possible to selectively transport the beam to the irradiation chamber to be used.